Historias de un romance
by Lexie Grayson
Summary: Simbad y Ja'far tienen una relación hermosa, con altos y bajos, sin embargo estos son algunos de los momentos más lindos de ella.
1. No hay que pensar en voz alta

_Descargo:_

 _Estos personajes no son de mi pertenencia, pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka._

 **1**

 **Del por qué no hay que pensar en voz alta.**

Los pasos calmos y suaves apenas se escuchaban sobre los suelos de mármol, el susurro gentil de la túnica al moverse cesó cuándo llegó a las puertas del cuarto del Rey. Ja'far empujo las mismas sin pedir autorización del monarca, internándose con el sigilo que caracterizaba al ex asesino.

Se encaminó hasta los grandes ventanales y empujo las cortinas, dejando que la escasa luz solar de aquél día nublado ingresará al cuarto.

Sinbad no despertó por la baja alteraciones luminosa como debía suceder cuando el sol solía golpear su rostro y lo obligaba a retornar del mundo de los sueños.

—Sin… Es hora de despertar. —Informó, escondiendo sus manos en el interior de las holgadas mangas como era habitual, desplazándose hasta llegar al armario, abriendo el mismo para retirar las prendas de ropa que el rey utilizaría aquel día. La queja escapó de los labios de Sinbad cuando se vio forzado a despertar.

—¿Por qué me has despertado tan temprano? —Preguntó, dejando ver la desnudez que apenas y cubría las sábanas protegiendo lo justo y necesario. Ja'far estaba acostumbrado a aquella vista desde su joven edad así que no le perturbaba en lo absoluto.

Los ojos verdes del consejero brillaron con enojo. —Tienes asuntos que atender.

—Está nublado. —Se quejó. Sentándose en la cama. Ja'far no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se asomo en su boca.

—¿Que excusa es esa? Anda… arriba. No hay mucho para el día de hoy. Si acabas pronto, dejaré que escojas una actividad para hacer juntos —Los ojos almendrados de Sinbad brillaron con malicia. Ja'far estaba casi arrepintiéndose de sus propias palabras. Casi.

—No puedes retractarte.

—Solo si haces tu trabajo como debes y en orden. Nada de estar alocado ni bebiendo. —Advirtió con severidad en su expresión. El rey afirmó, para luego reírse. —¿Cuál es el chiste?

—Soy el rey, estoy al mando, pero aun así, sigues manipulando a este hombre a tu antojo. —La expresión de Ja'far era realmente un poema, sus pecas se volvieron más visibles un poco cuando su rostro tomó un color rojizo.

—Dices disparates. —Declaro, escondiendo parte de su rostro detrás de las manos cubiertas por la prenda de ropa. —Simplemente cumplo con mi misión. Regañarte es parte de ella, lo he hecho por años, ¿Ejercerá su autoridad sobre mí como rey y hará que me detenga ahora?

—Ni aunque te lo ordenara dejarías de regañarme.

—Tienes un punto. —Aprobó. Logrando robar una nueva carcajada melódica de Sinbad.

Ja'far prefería hacerse cargo con todo lo que respectaba a su rey. Sus baños cuando estaba lo suficientemente herido para no hacerlo por sí mismo, vestirlo cuando eran ocasiones públicas. Si podía evitar que cualquier otra persona posara sus manos sobre la piel morena del Partheviano. Obviamente no lograba evitar que el rey se fuera de fiesta y causaron algunos estragos en su corazón enamorado.

Habían tenido algunos extraños encuentros intimos, muy a pesar de que no lograba ponerle un título a eso que ambos hacían. Y todos ellos venían a su mente cuando observaba al hombre desnudo frente a sus ojos. Y es que vamos, Sin era la clase de hombre que cualquier persona desearía en su vida. Ja'far daría fe de ello sin vacilaciones. Aquel cuerpo era magnífico y sus cicatrices solo lo hacían más interesante y apetecible.

Aquella personalidad luminosa provocaba que cualquiera deseara seguirlo. El era la prueba viviente.

Muy a su pesar, sabía que para Sinbad sus jugueteos eran solo pequeñas bromas que llevaba a cabo con alguien a quien conocía de muchos años.

—¡Ja'far! —El muchacho de pálidos cabellos dio un gentil brinco cuando su cuerpo fue sacudido, regresando al mundo real. En algún momento se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos y Sinbad aprovechó para vestirse. _Lástima_ pensó. _Era una excelente vista_. —¿Estas bien?

—Si. Solo pensaba que si no te apuras, se nos enfriara el desayuno. —Declaró. Antes de ser traicionado por sus pensamientos y soltar más de lo debido.

—Ja'far. —Escuchó a su rey llamarle nuevamente. El chico regresó su vista al hombre peli morado en la habitación alzando una de sus blancuzcas cejas en una muda cuestión. —Si era realmente una excelente vista, no me vestiré la próxima vez. —Prometió el hombre, antes de acortar la distancia y dar una palmada en el trasero del general al pasar.

Ja'far se quedó paralizado en su lugar escuchando la risa del Rey que había abandonado la habitación dejando a un muy avergonzado general, reprochando su propio descuido.


	2. Cita con el rey

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Demonios, no tengo idea de si hay alguien por ahí, pero de todos modos saludarte. Vengo con la intensión de proponerles lo siguiente: Aquellos que quieran un One-Shot puntual, con alguna idea o referencia. Ya sea +18 o no. Estoy abierta a sujerencias. Les informo que este no es el único One-Shot que será publicado y estaré pentiende de si alguien gusta de algo puede contactarme. Ya sea por aquí o a mi Twitter: bluebirdlexie**

 **Como todos saben: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Cita con el Rey.**

El crujir de sus huesos cuando se estiró fue algo sonoro. Ja'far frotó sus ojos verdes con la punta de sus dedos antes mirar la organización de papeles sobre su escritorio. Estaba cansado, pero por fortuna, sus deberes para ese día estaban finalizados, podría tomar un largo baño luego de la cena y no regresar a aquel estudio.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió. Ja'far sabía que el único que entraría sin autorización era Sinbad, pues el rey tenía la suficiente confianza como para ingresar sin temor a que el General le acuchillara.

—Es hora de cenar. —Anunció. Las pálidas cejas del chico se alzaron con asombro. No era habitual que Sinbad hiciera esos recados. —Cenaremos en otro sitio. —Advirtió. El ex asesino alzó ambas cejas ahora curioso.

—¿Porque?

—Porque debemos tener una cita. —Jafar se hubiera soltado a reír ante las palabras del Rey, si no fuera por que el asombro le gano y su rostro se azoró.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Otra vez tienes cuatro años, Ja'far? —La broma del hombre le hizo avergonzarse aún más y golpeó al rey con el libro que tenía a su mano en respuesta. —Ya, ya. No te enojes. Ven. —Si los colores no habían tomado todo su rostro antes, ahora posiblemente este arderia, pues la mano del Partheviano tomo la suya y lo sacó de aquella habitación que en algún momento, quedo a oscuras.

No era nada sorprendente que Ja'far caminara paso a paso junto a su rey. La unión de sus manos yacía escondida bajo la túnica que Ja'far portaba. El peliplata únicamente se dejó guiar por el conquistador hasta llegar al cuarto del mismo.

—¿Cenaremos aquí? —La confusión parecía ser su mejor amiga aquella noche, Sinbad no dejaba de asombrarlo.

—Sí. —Y Sinbad abrió las puertas del cuarto como Ja'far acostumbraba hacer para él chico y lo obligó a entrar primero. —Me tomo algo de tiempo, pero, quería sorprenderte un poco.

Ja'far podría preguntar porque el rey quería sorprenderlo, las velas blancas en el suelo conformaban un camino iluminado hacia la cama donde algunas bandejas reposaban a la espera con abundante comida. La vasija con alcohol y los ojos verdes del menor brillaron cuando sus ojos llegaron a la corona de flores que reposaba sobre la cama.

El amaba las coronas de flores y aunque Sinbad era la causa de su amor por ellas, no esperaba que este lo supiera.

Las manos del Rey le envolvieron, abrazándolo desde la espalda y sujetando por la cintura. El general sonrió con emoción renovada. —¿Te gusta? —El más pequeño no confiaba en su propia voz, así que decidió mover la cabeza en tono afirmativo.

En algún momento, las manos de Sinbad volaron hasta su cabeza, retirar el tocado que le coronaba, dejando ver los claros cabellos en toda su extensión.

—¿Sin?

—Shh...—El rey dejó el turbante a un lado, tomo su mano y guio hasta la cama donde ambos tomaron lugar. Sinbad sujeto la corona de flores y con suavidad la colocó sobre su cabeza, acomodando los cabellos despeinados en el proceso. —La belleza que posees es incomparable.—Prometió. El Exasesino sabía bien que aquellas no eran las palabras que Sinbad usaba con las mujeres que coqueteaba irremediablemente. Se escuchaba diferente, quizás por la situación o por aquella relación clandestina que ambos estaban felices de llevar.

Al principio, Ja'far simplemente negaba las palabras del Rey y golpeaba su brazo o alguna cosa, avergonzado por aquellos piropos que el hombre emitía a su persona. Con el paso del tiempo comenzó a aceptar aquellas palabras por que para Ja'far, aquel hombre frente a él era todo.

Sinbad se vio asombrado cuando una de las manos del general le impidió alejarse, cuando tuvo la intención de levantarse para buscar alguna cosa que ya no tenía importancia. Ja'far le miraba, aun arrodillado sobre las suaves sábanas. El veinteañero alzaba su rostro lleno de pecas, sonrosado por la pena.

Cuándo el menor afirmó el agarre en sus ropas y tiró suavemente de esta en una muda petición. Sinbad sonrió encantado antes de pasear su pulgar contra la mejilla del muchacho, inclinándose sobre él.

Sinbad recordaba el primer beso de ambos; Ja'Far no tenía experiencia alguna en ello, lo sabía por la forma en la que tembló y se movió entre sus brazos como un pequeño gatito tembloroso. Ahora era diferente.

Ja'far tenía la experiencia suficiente para un beso más adulto y provocador. Justo como el de ahora, que si bien, era lento, Sinbad notaba como el menor tiraba de sus ropas para tenerle más cerca.

Ambos rieron cuando Sinbad cayó sobre Ja'far, quien acabo de espaldas en la cama, pero retomaron aquel baile de besos. Dedos deslizándose entre el cuerpo adverso y sus bocas unidas por aquel baile de besos.

Al Rey le costaba contenerse. Ja'far era sin duda la criatura más encantadora y hermosa sobre el mundo, pero este no le permitía ir más allá de besos y caricias superficiales. Cuando la cosa se caldeaba, el chico frenaba todo aquello y evitaba que fueran más lejos.

No le molestaba, suponía que el chico aun no estaba listo para ese nuevo paso, así que en varias ocasiones era él mismo quien se refrenaba, buscando evitar que se sintiera incómodo.

Le causó risa como el pequeño se relamió los labios cuando se alejó de este, aquel pequeño e infantil mohín que se asomaba en los labios.

—Me gustan tus besos.

—¿Más que mi cuerpo?

— _¡Oh, cállate!_

 _Y la risa de Sinbad se escuchó por toda la habitación_.


	3. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_¡Hola! ¿Como están todos? Les recuerdo gente hermosa, que todas las sujerencias serán escuchadas, acumuladas y escritas a su debido tiempo. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Como siempre les recuerdo: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Feliz Cumpleaños._

Sindria solía ser un lugar alegre, la vitalidad de aquella ciudad era sin dudas gracias a su rey y aquellos generales que daban todo para mantener la seguridad de sus pobladores. Si. Sindria era hermoso.

Ja'far recordaba los tiempos cuando Sindria aún era únicamente una compañía de comercio, con sus doce años por cumplir, cuando Hinahoho y Rurumu hablaban del segundo cumpleaños de Kikiriku.

 _Sinbad, al parecer, pasó de casualidad cuando la pareja hablaba de la celebración y eso le hizo darse cuenta de algo._

 _Todos allí habían celebrado sus cumpleaños, menos Ja'far._

 _El niño no había dicho nunca cuál era la fecha de su cumpleaños y nadie lo había preguntado tampoco. Sinbad se golpeó la frente cuando reparó en su error aun que a Ja'far no parecía importarle no tener una fecha para él._

 _Sinbad se acercó con sigilo hasta donde el niño estaba sentado, el peli morado tenía la costumbre de molestarlo, intentando que actuará como alguien de su edad a pesar del simple hecho de que realmente el lograr que Ja'far sonriera, era un logro bastante evidente._

 _Ja'far parecía entretenido en leer aquellos pergaminos que tenía entre sus manos, recostado contra el tronco que adornaba el jardín. Rurumu se había encargado de llenar los jardines con flores y hierbas, logrando que se viera atractivo y tranquilizador._

— _¡Jaaaaafaru! —A Sinbad le causo gracia como el muchacho de cabellos claros brincaba, mandando a volar el pergamino en sus manos._

— _¡Sim!—Escuchó la protesta de quien sería su futuro consejero. Quien se volteó para encarar al hombre. —Te dije que no me asustes asi, un dia podría atacarte. —Advirtió el muchacho, tirando los cables de regreso, al Partheviano le asombró la rapidez con la que el chico se había preparado para atacar. —¿Qué quieres ahora? —Pregunto, tomando el pergamino de regreso._

 _Sinbad avanzó, para sentarse frente al muchacho, quien alzó su rostro con confusión._

— _¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —Soltó, manteniendo la expresión serena en su rostro. Ja'far pestañeo antes de regresar su vista al pergamino._

— _¿Por qué el repentino interés? —Preguntó distraídamente, manteniendo sus ojos en el pergamino._

— _Porque quiero saberlo._

— _Si. Ya somos dos. — Comentó distraídamente. El rostro de Sinbad apareció en su campo de visión, estorbando su visión. —¡Sim!_

— _¿No lo sabes? ¿Tu fecha de nacimiento? —_

— _No. No la recuerdo, era muy pequeño cuando mate a mis padres como para recordar esas cosas. —Admitió. Dejando los pergaminos de lado. —Y luego no tuvieron importancia._

 _El rostro de Sinbad lucia genuinamente preocupado. —Tendrás una fecha de cumpleaños—Anuncio el presidente de Sindria company, provocando que el peliblanco parpadeara._

— _No es importante, Sim—Ofreció el joven, para disgusto del futuro rey._

— _¡Claro que lo es! Por eso, voy a darte una fecha. —Advirtió el peli morado. Logrando que Ja'far lo miraba incrédulo. —Te lo haré saber esta noche. —Anuncio antes de ponerse de pie y dejar solo a Ja'far con sus tareas, sin ver, la minúscula sonrisa avergonzada en los labios del menor._

 _Era algo tarde cuando Ja'far decidió regresar adentro, tomó los pergaminos y se encamino hasta el estudio de la compañía para dejar todo como debía. Ni Vittel ni Rurumu estaban a la vista, pero Ja'far imagino que era incluso más tarde de lo que creía y estaban cenando._

 _La voz de Kikiriku hizo voltear rápidamente al joven. El niño estaba sentando en una silla dentro del salón de la compañía, esté bajo y camino hasta él. Ja'far prontamente tomó su mano._

— _¿Porque estas solo aqui, Kikiriku? —Pregunto, revolviendo los azulinos cabellos del muchachito._

— _Te esperaba, vamos a comer juntos—Anunció el muchacho con cierta torpeza al hablar propia de su edad. Ja'far sonrió y camino de la mano con el niño para encaminarse al comedor._

 _Extrañamente, el silencio llegó a sus oídos. Extraño. Ellos_ siempre _eran ruidosos en la cena, su diestra dejó escapar sus navajas por cualquier situación._ Tarde. _Kikiriku había empujado las puertas del comedor y se adentro corriendo en la oscuridad con Ja'far pisando sus talones cuando la luz se encendió sorpresivamente._

— _¡Sorpresa!—El joven pegó un salto al verse sorprendido y su boca se abrió delatandolo. Kikiriku corrió donde su padre y Hinahoho lo tomó en brazos._

 _Los ojos verdes de Ja'far, escanearon el lugar, comida por montones, igual licores y jugos (_ seguramente para los niños porque, él era un niño aun _) pero en la sala, Drakon, Hinahoho, Vittel, Mahad, Rurumu, Mystoras, Masrur y Sharrkan estaban de pie formando un arco, cada uno de ellos con obsequios en sus manos. Sinbad estaba en medio, con los niños sentados frente a él, sonriéndole._

 _Los ojos verdes de Ja'far pasaron de la sorpresa a esconderse en sus pálidos cabellos para esconder las lágrimas que querían asomarse. Fue consciente por primera vez que tenía una familia, una a la cual proteger y por la cual podría morir sin dudarlo._

 _Un par de manos sujetaron sus hombros y luego una se retiró para tomar su barbilla, Ja'far pudo ver a Simbad de rodillas frente a él y este seguramente vio sus lágrimas amontonadas. —Feliz cumpleaños, Ja'far —El pequeño las reprime, antes de estirar sus brazos y rodear a Sinbad con ellos, abrazando el cuerpo del hombre que le dio toda aquella hermosa familia y poder dejar ir las lágrimas en silencio. Por que finalmente, aquellas palabras que Sinbad entono para él se hicieron realidad._

 _Los generales a sus espaldas, observaron la escena en silencio, Ja'far era querido y comprendido, por esa misma razón, le dejaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos. Cuando el joven decidió que era suficiente de llorar y se limpió el rostro, aún escondido entre los brazos del futuro rey._

 _El joven agradeció en un susurro al hombre, conociendo que aquello era causa suya. Sinbad solo río, acariciando los cabellos claros del joven ex-asesino entre sus brazos._

 _Mystoras no tardó en gritar, acompañado de Sharkkan y Pipirika, para animar la celebración. Ja'far abandonó los brazos del futuro rey, sin rastros de la humedad en sus ojos, que sospechosamente había desaparecido contra las ropas del Partheviano._

 _Los regalos llegaron a manos de Ja'far,algunas cosas más útiles que otras. Ja'far no era alguien con muchas aficiones. Pero Rurumu y Hinahoho se encargaron de entregarle libros nuevos. Sharkkan entregó una pulsera propia de Hellohapt, que seguramente era de propiedad del príncipe. Masrur le entregó madera, toscamente tallada seguramente por sus propias manos pero era un gesto que Ja'far atesoraria. Drakon le regaló un abrigo y Mahad y Vittel dos juego de navajas nuevas. (_ Ja'far supuso que Vittel tenía respuestos antes de huir de la organización _) Y finalmente Sinbad le entregó un conjunto de ropa nuevas y una corona de flores que a Ja'far le avergonzó cuando Sinbad la acomodo sobre sus cabellos albinos._

 _La fiesta fue alegré, Masrur y Sharrkan no dejaban de correr haciendo tonterias, junto a Kikiriku, Simbad se unió a los niños correteando por ahí junto con Mystoras y Pipirika._

 _Ja'far reía de las ocurrencias del juego cuando Rurumu se sentó a su lado, llenando su taza vacía de jugo frutal._

— _¿Te diviertes? —Ja'far sonrió ante la pregunta de la mujer, antes de asentir en silencio. —Sinbad realmente causó un alboroto cuando dijiste que no recordabas tu fecha de nacimiento._

— _No esperaba eso realmente. —_

— _Lo sé. Nuestro señor es una persona con un gran corazón, pero tiene razón en que mereces ser celebrado, Jafar-kun—Rurumu señalo, el joven alvino únicamente mordio su labio, como si reprimiera algo._

 _Ja'far no pudo decir nada, porque Sinbad llegó hasta él en un trote, tomando su pequeña mano bajo la sorpresa de este._

— _¡Juega con nosotros, Ja'far! Es tu cumpleaños, debes divertirte. —Anuncio el comerciante, la sonrisa que Sinbad le regalo a Ja'far pareció suficiente para sonrojar al festejado, quien asintió sin mediar palabras antes de unirse a la fiesta._

Ja'far recordaba su primera fiesta de cumpleaños con nostalgia, ahora, Sinbad frecuentemente realizaba fiestas y eso mermaba un poco sus ganas de festejar. Por eso, Ja'far prefiere lo sencillo, sus amigos cercanos en una sala, charlando, rememorando viejos tiempos y asombrando a Alibaba, Aladdin y Morgiana cuando estos coinciden en Sindria para la fecha.

Pero aquella historia era una que Ja'far guardaba celosamente, la historia de cómo la corona de flores se volvió su regalo favorito y todos los años, el general usaba una de diferentes flores cada año, regalo del rey.

—¿Ja'far-san?— La voz de Aladdin llego a sus oídos, provocando que el mencionado bajara el vaso que había llevado a sus labios para mirar al pequeño Magi. — ¿Porqué usa una corona de flores?—El curioso peliazul estaba sentado de rodillas junto al Visir, quien enrojeció súbitamente, desviando su vista para evitar que el magi notara su sonrojo.

La primera vez que Simbad le entregó aquella corona de flores, fue en su primer cumpleaños festejado, sí. Pero incluso con los años venideros y cuando incluso Ja'far se veía serio y formal. Simbad le regalaba algo nuevo acompañado por una corona de flores anual, todas de un diferente color cada año.

— _Las flores me recuerdan a tí. —Le había dicho el rey, tres años después, cuando Ja'far preguntó sobre el regalo. —Son hermosas y fuertes. Porque crecen incluso en los lugares desérticos, son inocentes, como tú, porque incluso cuando haz visto lo peor de la humanidad. —Relato el rey, cuando abandonó las flores en la cabeza del quinceañero. —¡Además! Te ves hermoso con ellas._

 _Aquel evento se había dado en un rincón apartado mientras todos estaban entretenidos con sus cosas, jamás fueron conciente de aquel intercambio de palabras que calentó el corazón del futuro Visir_.

La risa de Sinbad llegó a los oídos de Ja'far

—Eso es fácil, Aladdin—Anunció el monarca de Sindria. La sonrisa aún bailaba en su rostro. —Ja'far usa una corona, por que es la reina de Sindria. —Comento con completa seriedad el hombre.

Lo siguiente que Aladdin vio, fue a un avergonzado Ja'far, arrojando un plato en dirección al rey mientras todos reían.


End file.
